Eremin Randomness
by SUGARCOMACUPCAKE
Summary: This is just a series of Eremin (Eren x Armin) oneshots. I'm also taking requests via PM and/or review.


I feel yet another kick to my ribcage. I shriek in pain, coughing up more blood as my head is slammed against a wall.

"Tell us everything you know, and this will all be over."

"N-no…"

I let out with a shaky breath. My entire body is yelling at me to make this end, but my mind and heart say otherwise.

_I can't give away Eren's location._

Another kick to my jaw. All of my senses scream blood. Tears fall from my face to the floor. The ropes around my wrist chafe and dig into my skin as my instincts try to pull me away. I'm shoved to the ground. My nearly lifeless body is kicked around to the torturer's sick pleasure. I let out pathetic whimpers, unheard pleas for him to stop.

"P-please…"

"I'll give you one more chance. Tell us where he is, and I'll stop."

"N-never."

"Fine then. Have it your way."

The man grabs a scourge from a nearby shelf. My entire body begins to tremble. He grabs my shirt and practically tears it off of my body. I look down at my chest and abdomen. Several dark bruises are already forming. Without a hint of mercy, he whips my back. My sobs echo throughout the room as he slashes me over and over. He gets my legs, back, chest, everywhere. I'm weeping, screaming, the agony making my mind go numb. After what seems like eternity in a cruel nightmare, he finally seizes.

"Changed your mind yet, runt?"

He prods my throbbing side, turning me onto my back to face upwards at him. My vision is clouded; I can barely make out his face. I keep strong, shaking my head to the best of my ability. I wince, bracing myself for another blow, but I'm surprised when he leaves the room. A part of me is relieved, another is terrified. I know that wasn't it, there's much worse to come. Now might be a good time to make a plan of escape, but my head is spinning. My hands are firmly tied and there's no evidence of an alternate exit. I close my eyes just as I hear the door re-opening accompanied by footsteps. I brace myself.

"Will you tell us? Kid, I really don't want to do this."

"I-if you don't w-want to… then w-why?"

I manage to get out through my stuttering and tears.

"I have to do what I have to do."

"I'm n-not telling you anything…"

"So be it."

I nearly faint from fear alone when he pulls a blade from his pocket. More desperate pleads for him to stop stream from my mouth, but they're disregarded. With a calloused hand pressing me into the floor by my shoulder, he tediously runs the knife over the already-formed cuts and bruises on my body. All I can do at this point is focus on the whiteness my eyes have resorted to looking at. I can't hear my own yelps of torment anymore. It just hurts so much. My vision hazily returns to see something about to hit my head.

_I won't be a burden, even if it costs me my life._

Everything goes black.

_(Insert transition here)_

_ Am I dead?_

Is ironically my first thought as I gain consciousness and feel softness around me. Instead of seeing heaven, I see big green eyes in my face.

"E-Eren?"

My throat feels dry and scratchy. My entire body is covered with a dull sting and blanket.

"Armin!"

He throws his arms around me and I hiss in pain. His eyes widen and he quickly releases me.

"S-sorry!"

"It's ok."

I can finally see clearly. Eren is still gawking at me. Are those tears? I pull my arms out from under the blanket and look at them. They're bandaged.

"What happened?"

I ask.

"They found you in the basement of some goon from the military police."

It all rushes back to me.

"Oh."

I suddenly feel sick to my stomach.

"Do you need anything?"

"Water sounds really good, actually."

The brunette gives an enthusiastic nod, leaving the room to fetch my request. I sigh and move my pillow against the headboard so that I can comfortably sit up. I feel my face and head. There's several bandages and gauze. Moments later Eren returns with not only a cup but a tray of food.

"Here you go!"

He places the items on the bedside table.

"Thanks… Eren, come here."

Eren comes closer.

"Yeah?"

I wrap my arms around him in the least-painful way possible. He returns the embrace just as carefully.

"Just… thank God you're ok…"

I see his face twist in confusion.

"Thank God _I'm_ ok?! They didn't even know if you were alive!"

_Maybe it'd be better if I wasn't._

"Armin?"

I must've zoned out.

"Sorry."

"Do you need to rest?"

"Probably. Can you hand me the water?"

"Sure."

He grabs the cup and reaches to give it to me. I try to grasp it, but fail. Yes, my wrists are bruised, but I'd think I'd be able to grab something. Pathetic. I try to hide my wince of pain, but I'm unsuccessful.

"You need help?"

"N-no…"

"Yes you do."

He pulls the cup away, sits on the edge of my bed and holds it to my lips. I reluctantly drink as he slowly tilts it. It feels like heaven on my dry, chapped lips and throat. After the precious water is gone he sets the empty cup back down.

"Thanks."

"You should eat."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

He's right. I probably should eat.

"I'm not hungry."

I mumble. If I eat, I feel like I'd just get sicker. I pull my pillow back down. I'm exhausted.

"Ok. Are you going back to sleep?"

Eren asks worriedly.

"Yeah."

I haven't realized how tired I still am. I fall asleep almost instantly.

I wake up to what sounds like crying. I stretch a little in my position, letting out a satisfied groan. I feel a bit better than before. My jaw drops a little when I see that it's Eren who's crying.

"A-Armin?"

"Eren, what's wrong?!"

I'm extremely concerned. Even when we were kids, Eren rarely cried.

"Why didn't you tell me…?"

"Tell you what?"

"You went through that just because you wouldn't give my location…?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?! We easily could've taken whoever it was!"

"How'd you find out?!"

"I was there for the guy's trial…"

Now that I think about it, it's true. What could one goon do to Eren? What could three goons have done to me back then?

"I'm just sick of you having to save me all the time."

"What are you talking about?"

For some reason, what Eren said makes me lose it. I grit my teeth.

"You idiot! I'd be dead if it wasn't for you right now! Even with stupid bullies! I've never done anything, isn't this the least I could do?!"

Eren stares at me, dumbfounded.

"I'm just useless…"

"Armin. You've kept me safe by shutting me up when I'm tempted to do or say something stupid. When I'm not with you I feel kind of lost. Mikasa even told me that you were the one who got Hannes… don't ever say that again."

Eren holds me again and I break out into sobs. I won't ever say it again, but that won't keep me from breaking myself for you.

Break me, Eren Jaeger.

**A/N: First of all, you may have read this before, but I've decided to make it the beginning of this! If you have any Eremin requests, (or any shipping, for that matter) feel free to review or PM me! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
